


Kinktober 2019

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Series: Hold Me Tighter [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Drabbles, Edging, Fisting, Frottage, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rimming, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: A new kink-related fic posted every day in October (up until the 14th)! This is set in the Hold Me Tighter verse, a college AU featuring Dom!Castiel and Sub!Dean. Each chapter stands alone so feel free to skip around! Enjoy!





	1. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Solo Arcana for beta'ing!

Today, Castiel had a particularly long day of classes. He usually came home to study, but today he needed to stay in the library longer than usual to study for an upcoming exam. With his class schedule, this meant that he left at nine in the morning and finally got back at three-thirty. 

Castiel’s relationship with Dean had grown greatly since they got together several months ago. They were fully 24/7 now, and Castiel’s biggest rule was that Dean didn’t jerk off without permission. A big part of that rule was that he should never play with his ass without direct instruction. He had broken the no jerking off rule once, and that didn’t end well for him.

So when Castiel got home, kissed Dean’s cheek as he passed the couch, and went upstairs, he was shocked to see what he knew was Dean’s favorite dildo, sitting on the bed and still glistening with lube. Now that Castiel had seen it, he had to play his cards carefully. He picked up the toy and thought for a moment. Maybe Dean thought he had gotten away with it. So, Castiel cleaned the toy and returned it to its place in their toybox in the closet. He took a quick shower, washing the scent of the lab off of his skin. 

When he returned downstairs, he played innocent. He pretended that he knew nothing. He sat next to Dean on the couch and looked at what he was studying. He rubbed his boyfriend’s back with a low hum. 

“How was your afternoon?”

“Good. Just studying and hanging out. Nothing eventful.” He shrugged. 

Castiel could sense some tension in Dean’s voice, possibly from guilt, but it was hard to tell. He decided to press a little more. “I was thinking, it’s been a while since we’ve just had sweet, slow sex. It’s been a few days since we’ve touched your ass at all. We could both use a little stress relief.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and watched his face for any change in expression.

Dean shifted slightly, but he kept a straight face. “Actually, if we’re gonna do something, it’s been awhile since you’ve sucked me off. That’s always nice.”

Cas hummed. “Okay. We can do that.” He stood up and started walking towards the stairs, just to see what Dean would do.

“What are you doing?” Dean sat up, his face paling slightly.

“Going upstairs. You coming?”

“Aren’t you going to make me go up and get ready first? And make me wait?”

Cas shrugged. “I suppose I could. Go on, then.” 

Dean’s shoulders visibly relaxed and he nearly sprinted up the stairs and into their now shared bedroom. 

Castiel raised a brow and started walking up the stairs as quietly as possible. He turned the corner and saw Dean patting the sheets on the bed frantically, searching for the toy he left behind. 

“Dean.”

Dean turned around, his cheeks flaming red. He whimpered and shrunk slightly. 

“Tell me, why did you decide to break our rules?” Castiel approached Dean slowly. 

Dean shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. “I missed you. I wanted you while you were gone, and it was  _ hours _ before you would be home. It wasn’t as good, though.”

“I know it wasn’t. Now, drop your pants and bend over the bed.”

Dean whined and crossed his arms. “Cas...you know I have patience issues…”

“You do. That’s why I’m punishing you. Turn around before I make you.” Castiel paused. “Color?”

Dean huffed. “Green.” He turned around and dropped his pants, bending over the bed and presenting his ass to Castiel. He grabbed the sheets and braced himself.

Castiel walked up to Dean and ran his hand over his ass soothingly. “Relax.” He whispered, his finger dipping into Dean’s crack. He ran his finger over Dean’s hole and found it still wet with lube. He pushed two fingers in and hummed. “You finished recently.”

Dean gasped and moaned at the intrusion, pushing his ass back towards Castiel until the fingers were pulled free and a hard hand slapped his ass. He yelped in surprise, burying his face in the sheets.

Castiel brought his hand down again, watching the freckled skin tint pink. As his hand swung like a metronome, he spoke. “Dean, I want you to recite our rule for self-pleasure. When you say it correctly, you’re done.”

Dean whined, keeping his face hidden in the sheets until a particularly hard smack. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. “N-no touching myself without explicit-ah! Permission!”

“And?”

“A-and n-no touching my own ass. Not even for p-prep.”

Castiel gave Dean’s ass one last smack before leaning down and kissing between Dean’s shoulder blades. “You are forgiven.”

Dean’s entire body relaxed at those words, letting them sink in and ring true in his head. It wasn’t often that Dean had a feeling of forgiveness, and he was eternally grateful that Castiel could give it to him.


	2. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Clow for beta'ing!

Dean had a kink for Castiel’s tongue. He stared whenever Castiel ate ice cream, licked a lollipop, or when he was just really focused and his tongue would poke out ever-so-slightly. When they kissed, his tongue was the hottest thing on the planet. The way it slid across his lips made Dean moan into every deep kiss.

Even better was when Castiel’s tongue was on his ass. His long fingers and strong hands would pull his asscheeks apart and that devilish tongue  _ did things _ to Dean. Every little movement against his rim and in his hole sent shivers up his spine and moans spilling from his lips.

Sometimes all it took was for Dean to come was Castiel’s tongue and a few short strokes of his cock. The feeling of Castiel’s hot breath, the sound of his low voice rumbling, and those sinful hands holding him drove Dean wild. 

So, who could blame Dean for his kink?


	3. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Solo Arcana for beta’ing!

“You’re still one-hundred percent sure about this?”

Dean nodded eagerly. “I trust you, Cas. We talked all about it. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “I promise that I won’t. Remember your safewords and use them if you need them. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean leaned up and kissed Castiel’s cheek before lying back on the bed. He shifted his hands in the handcuffs above his head, relaxed his body, and cleared his mind. He shivered when he felt the edge of cool metal slowly dragging up his stomach and chest. His eyes flicked down to the bowie knife in Castiel’s hand. Dean had provided it, since he had owned it for self-defense since he was a teenager. 

Castiel leaned over Dean, hyper-aware of the blade in his hand and how he was moving it. He sucked a bruise into Dean’s collarbone and hummed. “Are you going to be good for me today, Dean?”

Dean nodded, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Yes, sir.” He felt the blade against his throat and squirmed. His instincts were screaming at him to fight, but the overwhelming trust he had for Castiel squashed out his instincts and left him feeling vulnerable and oh-so-turned on.

The knife stayed at his throat while Castiel’s fingers worked him open. The blade moved across his chest, the ever-present threat lingering. 

Dean came with Castiel’s cock buried in his ass and the knife right up under his chin, a satisfied grin on his face.


	4. Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-beta'd

Dean shifted in his seat on the couch, anxiously waiting for Castiel to come home. Dean had morning classes that were done just after lunch, while Castiel, being the non-early bird, had his classes in the early afternoon to just before dinner. He also had a heavier class-load than Dean, since he chose to fill his schedule to the maximum that he could handle.

When the door finally opened, Dean sat up and smiled brightly at Castiel. “I wanna try something.” 

Castiel set down his backpack with a chuckle. “Again? We’ve tried several things recently.”

Dean nodded quickly. “I know, but I think you’ll really like this one.”

Castiel sat down next to Dean, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. “Yeah? What is it?”

“So...I have sort of a kink bucket list. The knife was on there. I’ve wanted to try that for a long time, but I’ve never had someone that I trusted enough. The next one I want to try, I think about it a lot. Probably way too much. It’s um…” Dean’s cheeks flushed, the embarrassment sinking in. 

“I won’t judge you for your kinks, Dean.”

“Okay, so whenever you have your fingers in my ass, I always hope that you’ll go further. Up to four fingers, then five, then…”

Castiel blinked in surprise. “You want me to fist you?

Dean’s face flushed even darker, eyes flicking downwards. All he could manage was a small nod.

Castiel smiled softly, lips trailing across Dean’s jaw and pressing soft kisses to it. “What makes you so nervous about it?”

“I’ve never done it before, it’s a lot to ask of you, it’s kind of weird, and I don’t think you’re into that kind of thing. There’s not much in it for you.”

Castiel pulled back. “Give me your hand.”

Dean placed his hand in Castiel’s and watched as it was gently moved to the dominant’s crotch. Dean felt Castiel hardening under his jeans and his eyes widened.

“There’s a lot in this for me. Just thinking about it is getting me riled up, Dean. Trust me, I want this. I think it’ll be amazing for both of us.”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Castiel’s neck, kissing him sweetly. “We should probably move upstairs for this. I’m gonna be on my hands and knees for a while.”

Castiel chuckled. “You are, aren’t you, love? Go on upstairs. I’ll be right behind you.” 

Dean flew up the stairs at lightning speed, pulling his shirt off as he ran. He tossed it into the hamper and quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes. By the time he got situated on the bed with his ass in the air, he heard the bedroom door click shut and a low hum from Castiel. 

“Pretty. Take a big deep breath and relax for me, sweetheart. I know you’re excited.” He opened up the drawer on the bedside table and took out a large bottle of lube, setting it on the bed. “You tell me if it’s too much by safewording, okay? Yellow and I’ll slow down until you’re ready to keep going. Red and I’ll stop completely. Color?”

“The greenest green that ever greened.”

“Alright, eager boy.” Castiel chuckled. 

Dean grinned to himself and relaxed into his position. He knew he was in for a long ride, and god was he ready for it. The first finger slowly circling his hole wasn’t nearly enough for him right now. Even when it was sliding in and out of him, he craved more. He didn’t ask, not yet. If he started asking now, he worried that it would get annoying.

The second finger started that stretching feeling that Dean so desperately wanted right now. Immediately he wanted a third, but he knew better than to start begging already. There were so many ‘please’s in his system. 

The third and fourth finger came together, which was absolutely glorious for Dean. He threw his head back and moaned, arching his back and pushing his ass back. “M-more…”

“Greedy,” Castiel scolded teasingly. “I just gave you two at once. Breathe and relax. It’ll come soon.”

Dean swallowed. “Yes, Sir.” He paused. “Sir?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Am I allowed to beg?”

“You are, as long as you hold still.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean relaxed and focused on holding still. He jolted slightly when Castiel started curling his fingers against his prostate. “Ah! Ohhh, please! Please, give it to me, I can take it...please!”

Castiel gave a satisfied hum. “You always beg so pretty.” He worked his four fingers in and out, slowly driving them deeper and deeper. Once he felt that Dean was ready, he added his thumb to the mix, pushing all five fingers together. The desperate pleas and moans from Dean urged him on. He placed a hand on Dean’s lower back, slowly driving his hand in and out, letting Dean naturally relax around him to let him in. “Almost there, baby. Take a big, deep breath for me.”

Dean whimpered before drawing in a huge breath. When he let it out, his entire body relaxed, letting the widest part of Castiel’s hand finally slide past his rim, which closed around Castiel’s wrist. Dean gasped and panted, eyes wide with realization that it finally happened. “H-holy shit...fuuuuuck…” He moaned deeply and resisted the temptation to rock back against Castiel.

Castiel was in a state of his own, eyes wide and breathing shallow. He couldn’t believe that his entire hand was in Dean’s ass. It was too good to be true. He kept his hand on Dean’s lower back to keep him from moving and hurting himself. Castiel drew back slightly before pushing forward again, which pulled a loud cry from Dean. 

“Cas! Sir, I-I’m not gonna last. It’s too much!”

Castiel froze at that. “Are you safewording? Do I need to stop?”

“Hell no! I’m green! It’s just...overwhelming, so I can’t take much of this before I won’t be able to keep from coming.”

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure. Stay relaxed for me sweetheart, I’ll make this good for you.” Castiel shifted his weight a bit before slowly rolling his wrist in undular motions, the knuckle of his thumb massaging Dean’s prostate with every roll. 

Dean grabbed the pillow by his head and panted into it, moaning wildly and quickly losing control. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean threw his head back and moaned as he came so hard he saw stars, his brain short-circuiting as his entire body spasmed. He was barely aware of the warm, wet feeling on his back when Castiel came over it, jerking himself to completion.

Castiel pulled his hand free as gently as he could to keep from hurting Dean. He wiped up the come from Dean’s back with a tissue before rolling him over and collapsing next to him. He looked at Dean with a sweet smile. “Good luck sitting comfortably tomorrow.”

Dean chuckled and hummed. “Worth it.”


	5. Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Taylor-Kate for beta'ing!

Dean loved sitting in Castiel’s lap. He loved to sit with his thighs around his dominant’s waist and their chests pressed together as they kissed. Their bodies linked together like two perfectly matching puzzle pieces. Dean felt like he belonging in Cas’s lap.

Cas’s hands slid up and down Dean’s back, making his shirt ride up slightly. Dean moaned softly at the feeling of Castiel’s fingers on his skin. Every brush against his back sent shivers down Dean’s spine. His head tipped back as Castiel started kissing down his neck, teeth grazing the soft skin.

Those glorious hands slide lower and gripped Dean’s ass, kneading it beneath strong palms. Dean pushed back into the contact, humming lowly. When Castiel pulled him forward enough for their crotches to brush together, Dean gasped softly. He rolled his hips forward once before stopping abruptly, knowing Castiel wouldn’t like that. 

Castiel glanced up at Dean and hummed softly. “Hmm, give me just a second, and then you can move however you’d like. You’ve been wanting this today, haven’t you? I’d like to see how badly you want it.”

Dean whimpered softly and nodded gratefully. “Thank you, Sir. I wanna come.” 

The dom unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free. He applied some lube for comfort before pulling Dean’s cock out of the confines of his panties. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and stroked them a few times to spread the lube over them. “Okay, my love. You can move.”

Dean nodded quickly and rutted his hips, his cock sliding in Castiel’s hand and against Castiel’s cock. It was a glorious slide that riled Dean up faster than he’d like to admit. He panted softly as he rolled his hips, fucking Castiel’s hand hard and fast. “Oh fuck, oh fuck!”

Castiel moaned deeply, rolling his own hips up. “With enthusiasm like that, I ought to let you fuck me.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he let out a warning shout.

“You can come, baby.”

Dean shuddered and gasped, hips stuttering as he came. In the aftershocks, he saw Castiel coming as well, both of their releases coating his hand. 

Dean slumped against Castiel with a happy sigh. He rolled off onto the bed so that Castiel could clean himself up before returning. A cool cloth wiped Dean clean and gentle kisses covered his face. “Love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


	6. Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd  
(omg I swore I uploaded this yesterday and went I went to do day 7 I saw this wasn't up oooooooppppss)

Dean had a hard time describing subspace sometimes. It made him feel safe, weightless, and free. Relinquishing control was something that seemed so hard at first, but now it came so easily. Cas made it easy. It wasn’t just giving up control, in fact, it didn’t feel like giving up anything. He felt like someone was finally taking care of him, instead of the other way around.

Dean liked to describe subspace as floating sometimes. It felt like his entire body was being held up to float on air. Right now, it really felt that way. Soft leather caressed his skin with every little shift of his body. His toes could barely brush the ground. His head hung low with his ass up, presented to Castiel like a gift.

A soft, silk blindfold covered Dean’s eyes, blocking out the outside world and leaving Dean’s other senses heightened. Every snap of the flogger against his thighs, brush of warm breath from Cas, and gentle touch pulled soft whimpers and desperate whines from Dean’s lips. He tried to use what little leverage he had with the ground to put his body back towards Castiel, but he was suspended helplessly, entirely at Castiel’s mercy. 

He wanted to come, it wouldn’t take much now, just a few more good strokes, but he wasn’t allowed today, and Castiel was being certain that it wouldn’t happen. It made Dean’s head spin every time he got close, only to have that edge taken away. It was torturous, but it was so good. Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.


	7. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd

Castiel was sure something was different about Dean today. He smelled different. Dean had a usual musk that reminded him of garages and big oak trees. It was softer today, and it was sweet. Something there was stirring a warm feeling in Castiel’s gut.

No matter where they were, Cas had his hands on Dean. He mouthed at his neck, pressing wet kisses against the skin as he held his hips firmly. Dean seemed to be drinking up the attention. 

“Something got you riled up, hm?” Dean teased, fingers gliding through Castiel’s hair.

“Upstairs, now.”

Dean let out a low chuckle. He turned around and swung his hips as he walked up the stairs, watching Castiel’s eyes darken. “Aren’t you going to come to ravish me?”

Castiel followed Dean like a lost puppy, eyes dark and fixated on Dean’s ass. The moment they were within the walls of their bedroom, Cas shoved Dean against the wall and kissed him hard, hands trailing down until they found Dean’s ass. He lifted Dean up, kissing down his neck. “Shit, Dean...what is that smell?”

“It’s a lotion with a few aphrodisiacs. Mostly jasmine and lily of the valley.”

“Hmmm, it’s soft, floral. It’s different. I like it.” Cas hummed before lowering Dean to the ground, all the way to his knees. “Suck me off.”

Dean mouthed at the bulge in Castiel’s pants, moaning softly and blinking up at Castiel with wide doe eyes. He unbuttoned Cas’s jeans with nimble fingers and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. The groan he got from Castiel made a wide grin spread across his face. It wasn’t often that he managed to rile up the usually stoic dominant.

He nuzzled at the base of Castiel’s cock, taking in his boyfriend’s natural scent and musk. It sent warmth coiling down into his stomach as he took the quickly hardening cock into his mouth. He gave Castiel his prettiest gaze, letting his eyelashes flutter and his eyes stay glassy as they stared up into Castiel’s eyes. 

Dean bobbed his head, chasing Castiel’s release. He ran his hands along those gorgeous runners thighs and squeezed. He spread his legs and stuck his ass out, putting on his best show. Clearly that was enough to send Cas over the edge because a few seconds later there was a punched-out groan and Dean started swallowing. The hands in his hair that pulled him off went from a tight grip to gentle pets and caresses. Dean sighed happily up at his adoring boyfriend, and all he could think about was how much he loved that man.


	8. Sadism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd

Castiel’s particular flavor of sadism was different than anything Dean had ever really experienced before. In the past, Dean had never been with the greatest of doms. They took and took from him without stopping to appreciate anything. Castiel was a giver, but what he gave, he would take away too. It was always there, just within Dean’s reach, and when he was good, he earned it. When he earned it, it was amazing. Everything felt right. 

While Castiel did enjoy giving out pain-related punishments, his specialty was edging and denial. Dean swore that Castiel could bring anyone to their knees, begging for release.

Today marked day four since Dean last got an orgasm. This wasn’t a punishment, but a discussed scene taking place over four days. 

The first day wasn’t too bad. There was some mild teasing, but nothing Dean couldn’t handle. The second day, the itch started. Dean got more touchy than usual and wanted to cuddle up to Castiel at every chance. The more contact, the more likely they’d get frisky. That night, Cas edged Dean for twenty minutes before gently consoling Dean until he calmed down enough to sleep. The third day, Cas didn’t do anything, and it was torturous. Dean would have taken edging over complete denial. Finally, the fourth day came. It was a Saturday, so they had the entire day to themselves. Castiel spent the day doing everything they would usually do on the weekends: clean, meal prep, relax, and catch up on homework. Dean was just on the edge of absolute desperation. 

“Caaaas...Are we gonna do this soon?”

Castiel chuckled softly. “Not yet.” He set aside the plate he was washing.

Dean shifted on the couch, chewing his lip. The plug in his ass was just below his prostate, so rocking onto it only drove him crazy. He tried it anyways, rocking back and forth on the couch. He tried to keep it down so that Castiel wouldn’t notice, but the couch squeaked and he was given away. 

Cas reached into his pocket and clicked the first button on the little remote he had tucked away. He grinned at the startled moan from Dean as the plug started the vibrate. 

Dean rocked his hips harder to the point of bouncing on the couch. It wasn’t nearly enough, but something was better than nothing at this point. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Dean groaned and laid down on the couch. “Please…”

Castiel turned with a raised brow. “What was that?”

Dean blinked in realization. Castiel wanted to hear him beg. He sat up and looked desperately at the dominant. “Please sir, I’m ready, can you touch me? Please?”

Cas smiled softly and walked over to Dean, watching his legs spread instinctively and grinning. “Mmm, that’s pretty.” He leaned down, smirking when Dean leaned up to kiss him. He grabbed Dean’s chin just before he made contact. “No.” 

Dean blinked and stared in surprise when he was denied yet again. He let out a desperate whine that grew higher in pitch when the plug came to life. His vocabulary shortened to ‘please’s and ‘sir’s.

“Oh baby, you really want it, don’t you?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Please!”

Castiel hummed. “Really?”

Dean choked out a sob. “Yes!”

Castiel leaned down and kissed down Dean’s neck. “Okay, my love. You’ve waited long enough.”

Dean gripped the couch tightly, unsure if he was allowed to touch. “T-thank you, thank you sir! Please, can I touch you?”

Castiel straddled Dean’s lap. “You can touch.” He turned up the strength of the vibrations on the plug and traced one finger over Dean’s cock over his panties. 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s arms, hanging onto him like a vice to ground himself. His brain was short-circuiting already from the slightest of contact. When Castiel’s hand finally wrapped around his cock and stroked, he felt his orgasm starting to build. Finally, it was here, the moment he spent days waiting for...and then Castiel took his hand away. Dean was right there on the edge and his head was spinning with need. He was just able to make out Castiel’s satisfied grin and low chuckle. One more litany of ‘please’s and then the words he had been waiting for finally came.

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean choked before throwing his head back, heaving in several large breaths as waves of pleasure crashed through his body and made his face feel white-hot and on fire. His entire body spasmed underneath Castiel and his chest was painted with streaks of white.

While Castiel could be defined as a sadist, given that he got off on seeing Dean begging so desperately, he cared so deeply about his submissive that he could never truly hurt him. Taking care of him was of utmost importance. When Dean came down from that intense orgasm, Cas was immediately cleaning him up and wrapping him in a warm quilt. He held his boyfriend to his chest and praised him endlessly, cherishing that satisfied smile Dean always got after a scene.


	9. Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd  
(sorry for the short one I'm not doing very well)

Castiel thought today was just like every other day. It should have been, anyways. He had just finished his assignment for his anatomy class and his dinner. Dean had gone out to run some errands, so Cas was home alone. He laid down on the bed and turned on Netflix to pass the time.

The last thing he expected was for Dean to swing the bedroom door open nearly naked, a pair of black, bat-like wings on his back, little red horns on a headband, and a devil’s tail plug. Black panties with red lace concealed his cock, and black stockings and garters covered his legs.

Castiel swore he felt drool run out of his mouth as he stared at Dean. He slapped his laptop shut and pointed to the bed. “Come here.”

Dean grinned and strutted over to the bed, swinging his hips back and forth to make the tail sway behind him. He crawled onto the bed and stuck his ass in the air. “Hey, angel.”

Cas ran his hand along Dean’s back. “Is this what you were out getting?”

“Mmhm. Like it?”

Cas palmed Dean over the panties. “I love it.”


	10. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd  
(thank you for the kind messages yesterday. I really appreciate it. I'm going to be at my city's pride parade this weekend so posting will either be very early in the morning or very late at night)

Dean was extremely proud of his toy collection now. He and Castiel owned anything and everything they could ever want. Of course, Dean had his favorites.

Dean’s favorite dildo was thick and slightly curved. The vibrations were heavenly, and the flared base made it easy to grip and slide in and out of himself. It was fun to prop it up on the bed and ride it too. He used to use it regularly before he started dating Castiel. Now he had to ask if they could use it when he was in the mood and honestly, he preferred it that way.

Dean loved some of their impact play toys too. The paddle and riding crop were definitely his top two. He loved the sting on his skin and loud noise each of them created. Castiel was always firm, but forgiving. Dean was pushed right to his limit, but then he was brought back down and given all the love and praise in the world.

Right now, Dean was given the opportunity to ride his favorite dildo for Castiel with his hands tied behind his back and a ball gag in his mouth. Castiel was sitting in a chair across from the bed, stroking himself at the same speed Dean was bouncing. 

“Beautiful. Keep going. Show me how bad you want it.”

Dean groaned behind the gag and shifted his legs for better leverage to bounce harder. The gag muffled his moans and whimpers. He let his head fall back, breathing deeply through his nose. Putting on a show for Castiel felt amazing, especially like this. He felt so loved, so cherished, and his own outlook on his appearance was given a major boost. He loved that man so much.

Dean whined louder when Castiel came before him. He squirmed and looked up at Castiel pleadingly as the other man joined him on the bed.

“Keep going.” Castiel waited for Dean to start bouncing again before wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking him quickly. “Come for me.”

Dean cried out behind the gag, gasping as he came into Castiel’s hand. His hands tugged at the restraints, and the sensation only drove him wilder. He hummed as he came down from the high, staring at Castiel like he hung the stars.


	11. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd (because I fell way behind with the following days and couldn't get it to a beta in time T~T)

Dean stood in the center of the room, listening to the sound of Castiel moving things around. He had a silk blindfold under his eyes that promised a surprise when it would finally be removed. 

“Do I at least get a hint?” Dean asked, shifting anxiously.

“No, but I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Castiel looked at his work and nodded in approval. “Alright.” He took Dean’s hands and led him over to a chair. Cas sat down in the chair and pulled Dean into his lap. He smiled and lifted the blindfold.

Dean blinked his eyes open and looked straight ahead. His eyes widened when he stared back at himself...in a mirror. He got to watch as Castiel’s hands slid up and down his thighs. Dean's first instinct was to blush and look away, but a gentle hand guided his head back towards the mirror.

“Keep watching. I want you to see how pretty you are when you get fucked.” He ran his thumb over Dean’s lower lip, grinning when the submissive pulled it into his mouth.

Dean gave a soft moan at the dirty talk. His face was bright red as he watched himself in the mirror. His entire neck and face were on fire as he watched Castiel gently pull the plug out of his ass and slick himself up with lube.

Cas nudged Dean’s thighs apart. “Keep your legs spread, sweetheart.” He hooked his arms under Dean’s thighs and pulled them back to expose his ass further. Dean watched intently as he was lifted up. He reached underneath himself to help Cas line himself up. 

Dean was able to catch all of the changes in his face as he sank down, and he realized just how much his face changed. His jaw dropped open, his brows drew together, and his features softened everywhere else. His face all the way down to his chest was flushed red, and his cock bobbed in front of him. Dean moaned as Castiel started rocking his hips up into him. Watching Castiel’s cock disappear into his ass over and over  _ did things _ to him.

Castiel watched Dean from over his shoulder, eyes dark and wide. Seeing Dean get off on this just as much as him made Cas drive into him harder and faster. “Fuck, look at you. Now you know why I call you so beautiful when you’re like this.”

Dean whimpered and closed his eyes, looking away again. He felt a firm hand turning him back towards the mirror.

“Keep looking. I want you to see yourself come on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Dean moaned. “God, yes!” He held Castiel’s thighs and bounced against Castiel’s thrusts. “Oh, fuck!” 

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

Dean panted and drew in a deep, shaky breath before crying out as he came all over his own stomach. Seeing it only drove the pleasure through the roof. He groaned at the feeling of Castiel coming deep in his inside of him. He smiled softly into the mirror, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “Love you.”

Castiel smiled back at Dean, kissing his shoulder. “I love you, too.”


	12. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-beta'd  
(lucky y'all I'm triple posting today because I disappeared for two days. My physical health is kinda down the drain but this has been so much fun that I'd hate to stop)

It all started with Rhonda Hurley. Dean was a freshman in college, and he was in Rhonda’s apartment for the second time that week. When she presented him with the little flash of pink, he was hooked. The feeling of stain and lace encasing his ass and crotch was heavenly, and he couldn’t get enough.

The day he received his first online order of panties, he waited until Castiel had left their dorm before ripping the box open and trying all three pairs on. He loved the simple red thong the most. He felt himself wishing someone would spank his ass so that he could be just as red as the thong.

Now that he was with Castiel, Dean’s collection of lingerie was massive. Castiel loved picking out new pieces for Dean to try on and show off at the club. Every color was stunning on him, but they had their favorites.

Dean liked the classy black and white look. He paired up black panties with white lace and white stockings and garters. 

Castiel liked the sultry black and red pairing. The classic red thong with black stockings was gorgeous on Dean.

Dean felt sexy and confident in his lingerie. The effect it had on Castiel made the entire experience ten times as good. He loved crawling onto the bed over Castiel only to be flipped over. 

But, by far the best part of lingerie was the feeling of Castiel simply pulling the panties to the side or halfway down Dean’s thighs to fuck him. Nothing compared to the tightening but soft fabric around Dean’s cock while his ass was pounded into oblivion.

If there was anyone Dean could thank, it would be Rhonda Hurley for showing him one of his favorite kinks. 


	13. Dirty Talk/Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd

Learning how Dean ticked was one of Castiel’s favorite things. He loved how sensitive Dean was all over, but one area in particular was a surprise. Dean really got off on nipple play. Clamps, fingers, mouths, it was all amazing.

Castiel hovered over Dean, rolling the hardening buds of his nipples between his fingers while he thrusted slowly into him. “Look at you, moaning and squirming on my cock like a good little slut.”

Dean’s face flushed red and he moaned, closing his eyes and pushing his chest towards Castiel’s hands. Castiel’s dirty talk was to die for.

“Mmm, so good for me. Beg for me.”

Dean groaned. “Fuck, please, Castiel…”

“You can do better than that. I’ve given you dirty talk. I’d like to hear some from you.”

Dean swallowed. “Please, fuck me harder...wanna feel your big cock, please Castiel!”

Castiel gave a wide grin. “As you wish.”


	14. Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Beta'd

Today was the day. They were finally going to a sex toy store to find something new to play with. Castiel secretly had his mind set on something in particular, but he wanted to gauge Dean’s reaction to it at the store, which he knew had one. 

The drive there was tense with anticipation. Castiel drummed his fingers on the steering wheel with a grin as he parked the car in front of the store. “Ready?”

Dean nodded eagerly. “Yeah.” 

They got out of the car and walked into the shop. It was the largest one in their area and carried a variety of items for men, women, and kink. They went straight by the standard toys and to the kink section, which was where their hearts were set on today. Dean looked over the male lingerie and different kinds of cuffs. As they got further back, the items got heavier and more intense. Towards the back, Castiel spotted the item he wanted to try on Dean. He didn’t say anything, but he slowed down near it. 

Dean looked over and saw the box, eyes widening a bit. He swallowed. “Hey, Cas? Ever tried one of these?”

“A fucking machine? I have. I’m fairly experienced with them.”

Dean looked at the price tag and balked. “Yeah. Too expensive though.”

Castiel smiled. “Oh, hush. It’s what I was thinking about getting when we walked in here. If you want it too, we’ll get it. Just imagine it, I’ll set it up at the foot of the bed and the machine can fuck your ass while I fuck your mouth.”

Dean choked. “Jesus, Cas! Don’t say things like that in public!”

“We’re in a sex shop. It’s fine. You want to try it, don’t you? Why don’t we go with this model? It’s fully adjustable with a remote and there are four differently sized attachments.”

Dean shifted. “It’s the most expensive one…”

“That’s not why I’m picking it. I’m also the most familiar with this model. Don’t worry about the price, okay? I’ll handle that.”

Dean took a deep breath. It was still hard to believe how unbelievably loaded Castiel’s family was, but he was slowly getting used to it.

Now that they had their new contraption, Dean was eager to test it out. They planned for that night, after they shared dinner. Dean cooked lemon garlic chicken with mashed potatoes while Castiel prepared a side salad for them, made from freshly chopped vegetables. 

The dinner was eaten quickly, and a ten-second pause after the plates were clean was all the time before both of them were going upstairs. The fucking machine required some assembly, but within about twenty minutes it was ready to go. Castiel permitted Dean to prep himself while he worked on setting up the machine since both of them were so eager to begin.

Dean stayed on his hands and knees, presenting his ass while Castiel got the machine secured on the bed in the best possible spot. Castiel instructed Dean to back up until the head of the dildo had breached his ass, Dean’s rim stretched around the flared head. 

Dean hummed and watched Castiel work to make sure everything was set up perfectly. He squirmed in anticipation as Castiel picked up the remote and slowly turned the dial. The dildo crept forward, pushing all the way into Dean’s ass before drawing back out. It felt inhuman, but amazing at the same time. Dean moaned sweetly, rocking back against the toy. It was slow enough to feel good, but not enough to rile him up any further.

Dean closed his eyes as the bed shifted around him, focusing on the feeling of the dildo. The flared head would gently tug his rim each time the toy pulled back. Dean was careful not to rock too far forward so that the dildo wouldn’t slip out. 

A tug to his hair made him reopen his eyes. He blinked up at Castiel and found his dom’s cock right in front of his mouth.

“Open up.”

Dean opened his mouth, moaning around Castiel’s cock as it slid into his mouth over his tongue. He closed his lips around it and sucked gently, hollowing out his cheeks and giving Castiel a good hole to fuck. He heard the machine’s gears turning faster as the dildo started picking up speed. Dean groaned, closing his eyes again. He opened up his throat when Castiel pushed forward further.

“Such a good boy for me. I don’t ever get this view of you, so this is a welcome treat. You look gorgeous with that fake cock fucking you. Do you want more?” The low groan and pleading eyes from Dean gave Castiel his answer. He picked up the remote and turned the dial further. The dildo now moved at what was probably Castiel’s top speed while fucking, so he turned the dial just a little further, giving Dean that inhuman speed that pounded him into oblivion. Watching the submissive scream around his cock was all too much. He pulled back and stroked himself to completion, coming over Dean’s face. 

He reached underneath Dean and found his cock, stroking him quickly. “That’s it, baby, let go. Come for me.” Castiel grinned as he watched the ecstasy on Dean’s face, the way his brows scrunched and his mouth dropped open into an ‘o’ shape. Dean’s entire face and neck flushed red, making his freckles stand out that much more. It was truly a sight to behold, and Castiel felt so lucky that he was able to give this to Dean and to witness it every day.

Dean’s quiet whimpers when overstimulation set in brought Castiel back to reality. He turned the machine off and gently pulled Dean forward so that the toy slipped out slowly and gingerly. 

“Can we do that again?” Dean mumbled into the pillow.

Castiel chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. “Of course.”


End file.
